The City of Death
by VictorianMustafa
Summary: Seishun Morishita is a student. The only source of light in his villainous siblings' cold worlds. The son of two heroes, he is the only child who seems to have turned out right in the end. Join Midoriya and the gang on a new adventure after their recent Mafia mission and learn the cold truth that lies behind, Seishun's strange hero submission. Izuku X female OC
1. Chapter I

**Chapter** **I**  
 _An Unaware Exchange_

* * *

Running into the UA dorm, Izuku grabbed up his books, stuffing them into his bag and leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

He was exhausted, working so often on his internship under Nighteye with Mirio. The verdette wondered how the bright boy had endured it, managing to remain cheerful despite clearly being overworked.

Nighteye hadn't been joking when he said that he'd probably keep missing school.

It was to be expected, he noted, after all, the stoic man had been the sidekick of All Might, back in the day before their separation. It made sense that All Might of all people would be the one to constantly endure him.

At least, while their partnership had lasted.

He was on his way to school, dashing from the Heights Alliance dorm in order to catch the first class of the day; English. He was lucky to have finished the assignment once Iida had managed to send him a picture of it from his phone. It took ages to complete it all while Nighteye wasn't looking.

He wasn't even sure if the man didn't already know what he was doing with his foresight, providing he might have used it on him.

Now he'd just have to get there on time, he observed, glancing at his watch as he hurried down the path towards the building.

 _Two minutes left!_ Midoriya panicked internally, passing a few late students along the way.

 _Now how am I going to get there in time?_

He muttered aloud at a sprint.

"...Well, I could always use _Full Cowl_ providing that I don't overdo it, seeing as Present Mic is hardly ever early for English, meaning, I might run into Mr. Aizawa, if he is actually talking to the class before school starts. Taking into account the amount of students around me, I'd probably arrive at two- no, maybe three minute-" he mumbled incoherently.

Literally everybody in the hall stared at him.

"-Shut up already, Midoriya!" a random student yelled in irritation as he jogged by.

"Ah- Sorry!" the green haired boy apologized, hopping out of his way sheepishly.

The students laughed, moving on their way.

 _Come to think of it, how did he...?_ he noticed, looking at his watch again.

"One minute!" he freaked out, "I'm gonna be late!"

The poor boy dashed down the hall quickly, not even bothering to use his quirk as he ran.

Finally, his class door was in his sights as the bell rang, signalling he had failed his internal mission.

Stopping before the huge entrance, Izuku gulped, preparing himself for the berating to come.

Nervously, he swung the door open, quickly checking to see if any teacher was already inside. Sighing in relief, he made his way across the classroom to his seat...

Only to not find it.

"H... Huh?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock, noticing the utter lack of free seats in the vicinity.

A familiar voice rang out nearby.

"Oi, you fucking glacier, the damn nerd's here today. Get the fuck from behind me," Bakugou demanded in a rage, slamming his hand onto Midoriya's usual desk with a vengeance.

The kid seemed to need a moment to process that insult.

"... Glacier?" Mystery Boy repeated in disbelief, barely moving an inch from the chair in response.

"Didn't you hear me, ya bastard? Get the fuck out!" Katsuki popped a blood vessel, nailing his foot down on the desk and exploding his hands threateningly.

Midoriya was surprised that his long time bully would actually 'defend' him like that. Never would he have expected that in a million years.

 _But_ _who_ _ **is**_ _this?_ He questioned himself internally, staring confusedly at the blue haired boy seated in the school's uniform before him.

Uraraka made her way over to stop the fight from happening.

"Calm down, Bakugou! Seishun doesn't want to fight you!" she pointed out, pouting slightly.

"Don't tell me what the fuck I should do, bitch!" he glared threateningly at the brunette next to him.

She backed up slightly in shock, her eye barely twitching.

"What's it gonna be, huh asshole?" Katsuki demanded irritably, "You gonna leave or am I gonna have to kill you?!"

The boy stood up, raising his hands in surrender as he moved from the chair.

"I was always going to leave, you know," he paused, picking up his shoulder bag warily.

The blonde glared harder.

"... Don't have to be a bitch about it," he stated, smirking as he bypassed him.

Shocked reactions were all around the room as Bakugou's classmates snickered at the insult, further sending him into a burning fury.

His eyes glowed red as a dark aura burst around him, showing his rage.

" _What the fuck did you just say to me, nerd?_ " he demanded furiously, getting off the chair with an irked expression.

His hands kept combusting with explosions.

"That's enough, Bakugou. You too, Morishita," a drowsy voice ordered from behind Midoriya, making him squeak in fear.

Katsuki didn't seem to notice where it came from.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku, I'm having a conversation," he snapped angrily, turning back to the now distanced bluenette.

"Now, where were we?" he sneered, making his way over to the relaxed child.

His explosions disappeared.

"Huh?! What gives?!" he stared at them in shock, dread making its way on his face.

Glowing red eyes stepped from behind the now white Izuku, black hair raised upwards in the air.

Before the class, was Eraser Head himself, his quirk activated as he stared at Bakugou coldly, cancelling his power.

The blue haired boy whistled in awe.

"Your little _conversation_ can be done at another time," Shota Aizawa stated coldly, his hair falling back down in his face.

"Tch," Bakugou clicked his teeth in annoyance as he evaded his gaze.

The black haired man turned to the unknown student.

"I didn't expect that from you of all people, Morishita," he noted.

"Sorry sir," Morishita apologized, deflating slightly.

"Don't make it happen again. I'm sure you know your situation. Act like it."

"Yes sir..." he nodded, glaring at the floor angrily.

"Now then. Midoriya."

Said boy shot up.

"Y- yes!"

"I understand you just got back from your internship. But why are you standing?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Well- I... um!" the green haired male panicked, pushing his fingers together nervously.

"You were late. Weren't you?"

The class watched the exchange in silence, awaiting his response.

"Um-!" Midoriya started to formulate an excuse.

"-I was in his seat, Sir," Morishita spoke up generously, taking the blame.

"You were, huh?" Eraser Head scrutinized him, scowling slightly.

"You better not be lying to me, Morishita."

"I swe- I'm not lying to you," he hesitated.

"... I'll believe that. For now," he sighed reluctantly, "You'll be leaving now, right?"

"Yes, Sir," he nodded in affirmation.

"Let Iida send you the homework. You're in my class now, so I better not see you slacking off. Alright?"

"Yes, Sir!"

The man nodded, "Now go."

Walking out of the room, the boy glanced at Midoriya, startling him as he approached silently.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," the male stated, before removing his hand and exiting the classroom.

"Ah, um, thank you!" Izuku fumbled in surprise, taken aback.

Turning back around, he made his way to his seat, Bakugou scoffing in front of him as Eraser Head left, letting Present Mic enter the classroom.

Hearing the chalk scratch on the board, he glanced at his notebook in silence, muttering slight things as the teacher stared at him in mild surprise.

A single question ran through his mind.

 _Who was that guy?_

* * *

 **Deku's been replaced!**

 **When a new exchange student temporarily takes his place, what does it mean for the future of class 1-A?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow, and tell me what you think! Much appreciated!**

 **~Nia**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**  
 _Welcome the Pity Party_

* * *

The Morishita household was a strange looking one. Styled like a traditional Japanese home, it was ironically right behind the Todoroki's household in interior design.

Still, Seishun had always liked it that way. It was simple and homely, far unlike the actual family which dwelled inside of it.

Munoto and Rena were good parents, it seemed. As normal as a pair of heroes could get in life. The third ranked hero; _Wordsworth_ and the eighteenth rising heroine; The _Titan Tornado_. They were as great of a family anyone could ask for.

To the world, however, it was a topic of high discussion as to where their parenting had gone wrong, raising an S class villain as a child and a daughter who was straying down the same path.

Yet they refused to turn them over for custody, foolishly believing it was a phase within childhood.

It had been a miracle of God that, Seishun Morishita had not switched to the dark side after birth, instead heralding All Might like the rest of his age, a calm contrast to his sister who utterly hated the number one hero.

The duo nearly cried in joy that one child hadn't gone wrong, showering him with anything he wanted to keep him interested in being a hero.

Hoping to help them feel better about themselves, Seishun had casually mentioned that he'd actually wanted to take the Yuuei entrance exams, missing his chance for the year.

Which led to his current position, eavesdropping outside the door to his mother's home office, listening to Rena Morishita's desperate conversation.

The mouse-like being spoke from the opposite side of the room, hands forming a bridge as he commented on the request.

"I have to say, I was surprised to receive a call from the _Titan Tornado_ of all people," Principal Nedzu revealed, smiling slightly, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rena sat up determinedly in the seat across from him.

"I want my son to attend your school," the Morishita asked, eyes burning with a vengeance.

Nedzu was surprised.

"Well, yes, but the entrance exams have passed, Miss Morishita," he explained slowly, wanting her to understand the situation.

"I'm well aware. Is it possible you could make an exception for Seishun?" she requested politely, full of patience.

"Exceptions are usually not present within Yuuei's curriculum, you know. I'm afraid it will be next to impossible to find a way for Young Seishun to enroll in the Hero Course within the year," he frowned in thought.

"Yes but-"

"I believe _you_ don't understand, Miss Morishita," the man paused, "There are certain procedures that all applicants must complete in order to attend. What you're asking me to do, is to completely _bypass_ these procedures without regards to the consequences."

"I understand, Sir, but _please_ consider this request _._ Both Munoto and I want this for our boy. _Please_ let him attend your school," Rena ducked her head in desperation.

"Wordsworth, huh?" the principal acknowledged, "Now I understand your feelings, Rena, but you must be aware of your family's circumstances regarding the media. One wrong slip-up and that boy will immediately be deemed a villain."

Seishun clenched his fist in disappointment and grim acceptance.

It was to be expected, after all, he was the third in line of an unjust set of offspring, rumoured to offer new terrors of humanity every year. The whole world would be watching his every move with hawk-like vision.

His mother's fist gripped itself tightly, tears pricking her eyes as she bowed her head in respect.

"I promise you that Seishun isn't like his older brother! Even Aishun is just confused at that... He wants to be a hero to others," she paused, finding something else to support her argument.

"... He wants to be just like All Might!"

The white bear's eyes widened in surprise, taking this testimony into consideration.

"Like All Might, you say?" he repeated, glancing back at the drowsy-looking man standing behind him.

"Yes."

"What are your thoughts on this, Eraser Head?" he asked for the man's input.

Aizawa shrugged, "I'd say, just let him. I saw the kid outside- he's got guts, that one. The Titan Tornado's probably right about this one, seeing as even Wordsworth agrees."

The principal turned back towards the woman bowed before him.

"I'll see what I can do, he'll have a lot of catching up to do considering that the first years are at their internships already. Eraser Head, are there any constant absentee students within class 1-A?"

"...Izuku Midoriya, I think. The kid's got an internship with Mirio and Nighteye," Shota Aizawa thought, recalling aloud.

He nodded, "An exchange student then. With recommendations, Seishun should be able to join the A class. However, he can only attend the school when Young Midoriya is absent or for participative events. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you," his mother smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course, he'll be asked to attend regular high school classes along with the hero curriculum, in order to catch up and make friends. Is this okay?"

"Yes," she nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright," Eraser Head put his goggles down over his eyes as he glared at the open door, hair rising.

"Morishita. Quit eavesdropping and get in here," he ordered, cancelling his quirk.

* * *

Hesitating outside of the classroom door for the fifth time in the week, Seishun doubted his capabilities, wondering if he truly belonged there.

 _Maybe I could cancel the deal?_ He considered internally, mulling over how badly he had managed to irritate one of Midoriya's fellow classmates already.

A bony hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder.

Whirling around, he noticed the frowning former blonde hero, seemingly privy to what he was going through.

"A- All Might?!" he jumped in shock, stumbling backwards slightly.

The retired man spoke words of wisdom to him.

"Calm down, Young Morishita," he suggested, "Nobody's going to shun you here."

"How did you-?"

"It's written all over your face, you know," he pointed out, ruffling his hair.

Seishun was surprised by the sudden show of consideration. This soon extended into shock as the hand on his head grew huge, transforming into his muscular form with a burst of steam.

"It'll be okay, Young Morishita, because _I_ am here! Hahaha- _kah!_ " blood spurted from his mouth in waves as he deflated again.

"I killed All Might!" the poor child panicked, trying to find Recovery Girl nearby.

The blonde laughed, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Again, relax Young Morishita. I'm fine," he stated, "Man, that takes a lot out of me."

"I- I'm sorry for making you do that, Sir!" the blue haired boy bowed in apology repeatedly.

"It's fine. You know, you kinda remind me of my pupil," he observed.

"Pupil?"

"Why Young Midoriya, of course! Don't you know him?"

"That nervous kid?" he recalled, "What do you mean he's your pupil?"

 _Shit._

All Might panicked, "Ah, well- um... Good luck with your classes! And remember, Plus Ultra!" he rushed, transforming and jogging off quickly.

 _What was that?_ Seishun observed in shock, blinking.

"Uhuh..." he decided not to think about it, pushing open the door in front of him and walking to his seat.

Bakugou clicked his tongue at him in annoyance.

"You again?" he noted, "Where's Deku?"

"Deku?"

"The nerd from yesterday," he spat out.

"Not coming I guess," Seishun shrugged, noticing his anger slowly building up inside of him.

Whirling around unexpectedly, a hand blew up before his face as he coughed, smoke clouding around him and blocking his view.

Katsuki stood up threateningly.

"That was for yesterday, you fucking nerd," he revealed, towering over him slightly.

"What, can't take the truth?" Seishun smirked smugly, as he stared up at the boy.

Another hand swooped in for the attack as the blast was smoothly diverted by a forcefield-style wind, darkening the quirk-proof glass slightly.

Katsuki was shocked.

 _This brat, he analyzed the trajectory of my aim and deflected it using his damn quirk!_

"What the fuck did you just do?!" he demanded to know the answer.

"What do you mean?" Seishun blinked at him confusedly.

"Don't toy with me, you fucking joke! What the fuck did you just do?!" he glared threateningly as he punched his hand in rage.

The boy ignored him, staring out the window at the scenery outside and further angering him.

"Answer my question, you fucking glacier!" he stepped towards him as Kirishima tried to talk him out of it.

"Calm down! I will not tolerate bullying in this classroom!" the blue haired class president intervened, standing between the two.

"You and Deku are so damn alike, thinking you're better than me and looking down on me. Well you're fucking not! I'll find out what your damned quirk is before the end of this week! And when I do, you'll fucking regret it!" he ranted in rage.

"Now, now, Bakugou. I'm sure Morishita didn't mean it like that, right?" Kirishima placated his violent nature.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and him!" he slapped his hand off, glaring at his new murder victim.

"What's that over there, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned Uraraka as they glanced over at the commotion at the edge of the room.

"A fated battle between men," Ochako beamed, gripping the air determinedly.

"Seems like a one-sided grudge."

"A fated battle between men!"

Bakugou ignored them, hands bursting with explosions as he brought it down towards Seishun's head.

"Die!" he demanded in an unadulterated fury.

"What?" Seishun questioned, glancing upwards at him.

"What's going on over here?" Aizawa questioned irritably, a scarf wrapped around Katsuki's arm as his eyes glowed red, erasing his quirk.

Seishun stiffened in his seat.

"Mr- Mr. Aizawa," he stuttered sheepishly as the man turned his gaze on him calmly.

Bakugou clicked his tongue as he was released, dragging his hand away from him.

"Why is it every time I choose to come here, you two are in the middle of an argument?" he sighed in annoyance, "That's your second strike, Morishita. You're better than this. One more act like this and your studies here are finished."

"Y- Yes, Sir..." he stammered apologetically.

Katsuki watched him carefully.

"Now, go clean up. Your face is a mess," Aizawa stated, walking towards the teacher's desk.

Glancing back at the glass window, Seishun noticed that his face was grey from ash, his usually combed blue hair now sticking up on all sides in his ponytail as the colour was a near black.

Blushing in embarrassment, the sixteen year old stalked out of the classroom, an assortment of giggles following him along his way.

* * *

 **Bakugou gives a death threat!**

 **What is the reason behind Seishun's refusal to explain his quirk and will he really be found out by the end of the week?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**  
 _The Two Twins_

* * *

Standing in one of Yuuei's bathrooms, the cool liquid splashed on his face, cleansing away the ash that was left there.

Glancing at the mirror, Seishun observed the damage that Bakugou's quirk had caused when it had taken him by surprise.

He sighed, "This is going to take long to come out," he noted, scrubbing the dust from his cheek.

His grey tinted hair fell in his face as he pushed it up, glaring at the weak child he saw, looking back at him in the public bathroom.

Taking in his beaten state, memories resurfaced from a time when he had first started wanting to be a hero.

The time he was bullied by his sister.

It hadn't been her fault, per say.

Rather it was that of their unfortunate situation; the _corruptive curse_ , that the media so desperately claimed ran in the blood of the _Wordsworth_ children.

It was when she started acting like a villain.

* * *

"Whoa! Mom, did you see that?!" a young Seishun had bounced happily in his mother's lap as they watched the breaking news that was being shown around the world.

The man who turned down an Honors award, the number one ranked hero- All Might.

His mother looked down at her hyperactive child, stroking his light blue hair softly in affection.

She laughed.

"Yes, _Seichan,_ I did see it," she grinned, patting his head affectionately.

Seishun giggled happily, leaning into his mother's hand as his twin sister had remained surprisingly silent, quietly looking from her brother's excitable reaction to the TV as this new hero appeared with around twenty people on his back, climbing over a building, laughing triumphantly.

"Ha, ha, ha!" the rabbit haired man chuckled proudly, "It's okay now- because _I_ am here!"

He helped the last few set of people down as Seishun stared in awe.

"Hey, Ai! Did you see what he just did? He saved one hundred people in one go! Man, All Might's the greatest!" he whirled around to witness his sister's agreement in anticipation.

Aishun had already gotten off of the couch and strolled out of the living room, quietly, without his mother's notice.

"Ai...?" his grin fell in surprise, hopping out of his mother's lap in worry.

"Wait! Seichan? Where are you going? I thought you wanted to see this," she stood up in concern.

The azulette glanced back at her with a frown.

"Ai looks mad," he stated, pouting, "So I'm going to find out why," the Morishita proudly puffed, running to help his twin out.

"Seichan..." Rena gripped her hand to her chest in worry, "You're a good boy, but don't tell me it's going to happen to Aichan too..." tears pricked her eyes as she followed the duo silently, leaving All Might being interviewed in the background.

Aishun trudged through the wooden halls in disappointment, well aware of the presence who was trying to match footsteps behind her.

She glanced back at her younger brother in irritation.

"Don't follow me," she ordered firmly, hearing the soft _plud_ of footsteps cease behind her as he froze with a comical expression on his face.

 _I thought she could never see me...!_ He questioned his life in denial as he stared at the chandelier above.

Shaking it off, he resumed his usual game of trying to be her shadow, something that had usually gotten her to smile within minutes, laughing at his attempts.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, giving up and slightly walking beside her.

"Outside..." she went back to ignoring him.

"Ai..."

She glanced at him in question.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" he frowned dejectedly, kicking his foot on the wood.

Aishun turned around.

"No, you didn't," she stated, worriedly staring back at him.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I... just wanted to get some fresh air," the bluenette excused, looking at the floor again.

She moved to leave.

"Is it All Might?" he yelled hurriedly, stopping her in her tracks.

"What makes you say that?"

"You always say how you don't like heroes... You've never liked them. But when I saw All Might save all those people, I thought you'd like him as much as I did..." he bowed his head in regret, "Sorry."

"...It really isn't All Might," she stated hesitantly, surprising him.

"Then wha-?" he looked up.

"Dad... Munoto isn't here again, doing whatever he does as the number three hero," Aishun began, "So seeing All Might rescue those people, I thought, _why do we never see Dad do this too?_ Don't you think it's weird? For the third hero to not have any real records?"

Seishun had never given it any thought before.

"I guess, yeah," he nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, yet he's never here with us. We always hear about him from Mom, but why can't we see him? For all we know, we probably don't even _have_ a dad!"

"Don't say that, Ai! Our dad's fine! He's just on a long trip in Germany!" Seishun retaliated, refusing to let her corrupt his head.

Suddenly, the girl vanished as he whirled around in shock, frigid hands gripping his arm from behind and frightening him.

Aishun stared smugly at his terrified reaction.

"Or maybe," she questioned as frostbite collected on his hand, burning him coolly.

"Our dad's a _villain_ ," she offered.

Seishun grabbed his hand in protection as he tripped suddenly, staring at the girl before him.

"Why else would a hero that high let his first son rot into a bad person? You'll be the second son to do so if you keep praising him like this. And then, you just might..." she snuck up on him as he ran away in terror.

"...Tch," she observed, sitting roughly in the middle of the hall.

Curling her body into a ball, she rocked back and forth, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Honestly... Why'd it have to be me next?" she sobbed, staring at her fingers that were now made of ice in fear and terror.

"Oh Aishun!" her mother stared at her hands in horror as she made her way over, her daughter painfully twisting to look at her with a grim devastation.

"It's so cold, Mom."

* * *

"Give it back!" Seishun pleaded, reaching for the All Might action-figure that was being held out of his reach in his sister's hand.

"Why should I? I told you, heroes are more like villains," she stared critically at him, gripping the toy with her gloved hands.

"All Might's my favourite hero! Please, give it back!" he jumped for it.

"Here you go," she extended it reluctantly towards him, likely unable to bear seeing him cry over a toy.

Seishun sighed in relief, tears pricking his eyes as he reached out for it quickly.

His hand missed as Aishun gripped the middle of the doll harder, twirling it beyond his height.

"You fell for it," she noted, watching the tears collect in his eyes as he rubbed them furiously.

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have shown it to you! I just thought you'd want to see what I got for Christmas since I saw your gloves," he apologized, rubbing his eyes and stretching out.

"... Just _please_ give it back!"

Aishun felt pity for the poor boy as she genuinely extended it out this time to him.

He cautiously reached for it, wary that she could pull it back at any second.

 _Crack!_

And then the action-figure broke in half, the torso and legs separating, falling onto the snow-covered ground between them.

They both froze in shock.

"No..." Aishun processed belatedly, "No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean-!" she noticed the glass looking appearance of her wrist as she tugged down her sleeves self-consciously.

Seishun had stood statue-still with an expression of depression on his face, silently bending down and holding the two pieces in his hands.

"Seishun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Aishun apologized furiously, reaching out to him.

He slapped her hand away.

"I hate you! You're just like Kata!" he yelled, referencing their older brother's name as he glared at her with a fiery rage.

"You don't mean-"

"-I do! _Stay out of my life_ , _you villain!_ " he yelled in hatred, running back inside the house with tears.

"Seishun..." she reached out for him, left alone in the cold as she removed her gloves in dread, staring at her hands that were now fully made of a hard ice.

"Somebody... Help me... _Please,_ " she teared up, slamming them down repeatedly on the ground as she froze over from the inside.

* * *

Seishun hadn't spoken to her since.

Plagued by the past, he exited the bathroom, regret tearing him apart from within.

It _had_ been her fault, however, he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something _important_ for the past few years that they had made eye contact within the household.

According to his mother, Aishun hadn't spoken to anyone since then, ignoring them completely.

They didn't even sleep near each other like they used to anymore, an odd chill embracing him if their paths ever crossed.

Mulling over his thoughts, he bumped into an individual, holding his nose in pain from the impact.

"Ow..." Midoriya winced from below on the ground, noticing the hand outstretched before him.

Taking it, he stood up, moving to apologize for his mistake.

"Sorry about... that..." he slowed down, noticing a sudden flash of mixed emotions leave Morishita's face.

"Morishita?"

The boy snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh sorry," he apologized, "Wait, Midoriya, what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion, noticing the boy's uniform.

He laughed, "Well apart from the fact that I'm a student here, Mr. Aizawa called. He said it was important that I come here to learn about a class activity that we all have tomorrow. I'm not _actually_ staying here today."

"Oh I see now," Seishun realized, mulling over his statement, "So I _can_ stay then?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, Uraraka and Iida explained the situation to me. I've got no complaints here; welcome to the class!"

"T- thanks," the blue eyed boy accepted in surprise, "I actually wasn't sure if you'd like the fact that I come here while you're gone. I thought you'd think I was trying to replace you or something," he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Not at all!" he shook his head as they walked, "Though I have to say, I was surprised when you stood up to Kacchan like that. Normally, no one does."

" _Kacchan_?" he repeated in confusion.

"Bakugou Katsuki, the guy who sits in front of me," he elaborated.

"Oh _him._ "

"Yeah," he nodded again, "Come to think of it, we haven't really had a formal introduction, have we?" he thought aloud.

"No, I don't think so."

Turning around before the classroom, Midoriya extended a hand out in greeting.

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you!" he smiled slightly.

Seishun was mildly surprised by his demeanor.

He accepted the gesture, "Morishita Seishun, I hope we get along in the future," he greeted politely as his mother had taught him to.

"Please don't be so formal!" he panicked, waving his hands in dissuasion, "Just Midoriya is fine for now."

"Then you can call me Morishita then," he nodded stoically, before pushing open the door in front of them.

Aizawa turned to them, "You're finally back, huh. And you brought Midoriya with you. Have a seat, I'll be explaining why I called you here in a minute."

* * *

 **Midoriya and Morishita finally meet!**

 **What is this event that has Eraser Head calling Izuku to come and hear?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**  
 _An Untimely Duo_

* * *

The class was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop as the group stared at their teacher in utter disbelief.

"HUH?!"

Roars of confusion filled the vicinity as Seishun stared in surprise from where he stood behind the half and half kid, not understanding what the apparent problem was with their situation.

The grape haired boy panicked, shaking Midoriya in fear as he couldn't believe what his ears had just heard.

"What do you mean we're going back to USJ?!" tears pooled in his eyes, "That's where the League of Villains was, wasn't it?" Mineta questioned, his hands now raised in the air.

"Well this is unexpected, ribbit," Tsuyu commented from her position across the classroom.

"But teacher," Iida shot up suddenly, "it would be a grave mistake on Yuuei's part to take things so lightly after so many infiltrations by the Villains' League!" he protested.

"Calm down Iida!" Ochaco suggested from in her seat, "I'm sure Mr. Aizawa must have a reason for doing this."

"That's right, Uraraka. There is a reason," Eraser Head glanced at her calmly, refusing to elaborate.

 _Well what is it?_ The entire class thought pointedly, heavily bewildered.

Midoriya placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"There should be a number of reasons why we would be going back to the location where the League of Villains first attacked us. I mean, All Might isn't exactly in the best condition after the battle with All for One. Granted, the league is currently not back together as far as we know. However, this just means that they could be-" he muttered under his breath as the class stared at him in exasperation.

"-Tch," Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Shut the fuck up, Deku," he sneered, glancing out the window.

"Ah- Sorry!" Izuku laughed nervously, covering his mouth in embarrassment.

"Well this is an interesting development," Tokoyami commented from in his seat, mildly surprised.

"What's the big problem with this Unforseen Simulation thing anyway?" Seishun questioned in confusion, leaning on the back wall.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you don't know, Morishita," Yaoyorozu realized, turning to face him.

"Know what?" he looked at her.

"There was a surprise attack by the League of Villains the last time we went there at the beginning of the year," Todoroki spoke up suddenly, his eyes flickering back to the exchange student calmly.

"Surprise attack? How did that happen?" the bluenette glanced at the male.

"They still haven't found out. I'm surprised you didn't hear anything about it on the TV," he noted blankly.

"I was... busy," he frowned, turning back to the teacher, not wanting to explain.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"So do you all plan to shut up?" Aizawa interrupted coolly, making the class go silent.

"Tch. About time," he folded his arms, "You'll be traveling with All Might. Security there's been strengthened to prevent any unwelcome visitors from showing up inside."

"Now, use your brains, not your quirks. Can anyone think of the reason why we're going back there? What's different than the last time?"

"Why we're going back..." Midoriya held his mouth in thought.

 _Think. What's different than the last time we went there? Why would Mr. Aizawa be forced to let us go back?_

"I've got it!" the boy shot up determinedly, slamming his hands down on the desk.

The class stared at him in surprise.

"Mr. Aizawa! Could it be because Morishita is now enrolled as a part-time student here?" he asked.

 _This must be it._

"Huh?" Seishun froze at his name suddenly being called.

"Well done, Midoriya," the man grinned scarily, dropping it immediately after.

"That is the reason. Care to tell the class why?"

"Why..." the verdette blinked in surprise, "When we first got here, we did a lot of tests and activities to assess the limits of our individual quirks. Morishita, however, hasn't done a single one of them."

"We never _did_ get to do that disaster rescue training back in the first term... So this should be the only test that we're behind the B class on that Morishita would have the chance to do," he finished, standing awkwardly.

"Sit down already, you damn nerd," Katsuki pointed out, still glaring out the transparent glass.

"Ah- right!" Midoriya panicked, slamming down quickly in his seat.

They turned to face the teacher.

"Right," Shota Aizawa nodded, drowsily staring above the class.

"So that's the reason why," Kaminari hit his palm with the side of his fist in realization, "Morishita didn't do the test!"

"He just said that, you goof," Kyouka laughed in her hand at his stupidity.

"However," they were silent, "We won't be doing disaster training this time. Instead we'll be doing Hostage Negotiation. I'll have All Might explain to you the details," he stated, pressing a remote as a compartment full of suitcases came out.

"All of you get dressed and gather by the bus waiting outside. We've made sure that nothing goes wrong this time," Aizawa continued, watching as they got up to grab their supplies.

Seishun stood at the back of the line, unsure if he even had a hero costume.

"Morishita, catch."

Nearly missing the flying projectile, the boy caught the yellow numbered suitcase in surprise, glancing in confusion at the teacher.

"That's your hero costume," he explained, "Remember your true purpose for enrolling here. I don't need this heroic design to be wasted on a villain."

Midoriya glanced back at him in confusion, overhearing the conversation.

Seishun fixed it under his arm, nodded slightly, "I will, Sir," he agreed, exiting the room.

 _Why would Morishita be a villain?_ He questioned internally, grabbed his own outfit.

However, he wasn't the only one left with questions in his mind.

* * *

"Relax! For we are now here!" All Might laughed triumphantly as they entered the USJ facility.

"All Might!" the students exclaimed in surprise, despite already having heard that he would be there.

"Are you sure you're alright, All Might?" Midoriya asked in concern, taking a step forwards.

"After that battle..."

Bakugou clenched his fist in self-deprecation.

"Hahahaha," the buff blonde man chuckled as if he didn't have a care in the world, beginning to steam.

"No need to worry, Young Midoriya- _aaah!_ " blood spurted out of his mouth as he reverted to his true form.

"All Might!" the group panicked in fear, crowding around him.

"Oh man, oh man!" Kirishima freaked out, grabbing his head in surprise.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Todoroki questioned him unsurely.

"Don't come here if you're that injured," Katsuki spat out in irritation.

"Sorry, sorry," the skeleton looking figure smiled, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," he reassured them.

Midoriya sighed in relief.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Yaoyorozu inquired, her hand on her hip.

" _Man_... This hero course is really the best," Mineta gave a thumbs-up, sighing in paradise.

"Cool it dude," Morishita pointed out, nudging the short male.

"... Now if only it was a girl who transferred," the boy muttered in disappointment, clenching his fist in regret.

"I agree. No offense dude," Kaminari rubbed his neck.

"None taken," Seishun shrugged.

"Ahem," All Might cleared his throat, "Aizawa might have told you this already, but the reason you are all here is to do a Hostage Negotiation scenario."

"We know," the class deadpanned.

Iida raised his hand to speak.

"But Sir, why do it here?" he questioned, "Aren't there better places in which this could be done?"

"Think about it," Midoriya pointed out, "That could be the exact reason why we're doing this here. Oftentimes heroes have to resolve situations in a combination of unexpected hazards. They have to make the best of it, Iida."

"I see..." he trailed off in thought, "Excuse my rudeness, Sir!" he bowed stiffly.

"It's fine, Young Iida," the former hero waved him off as he stood, "However, that's not all you will be doing here."

Questions burst into the air.

"Huh?"

"But I thought-?"

"Is this another logical ruse again?"

"These glasses are trés chic, aren't they-?"

"-I will answer all of your questions!" All Might interrupted, stressed by the bombardment.

"The exercise is actually quite simple," he raised a hologram before them, "Two villains have taken a civilian hostage inside of their base. However, the heroes refuse to pay them their money. Negotiations failed, they are given a set time limit of fifteen minutes in which to hand them their ransom, or else the hostage dies."

"We're not actually going to die, aren't we?" Ashido asked in concern as Tooru shivered beside her.

"No, Young Ashido," he denied, "No one will be dying in this practice. This is just a simulation."

"Thank God," Sero sighed in relief.

"We will draw lots to pick the teams. Each team will be battling against another to free their chosen hostage within fifteen minutes. Each team that wins will go on to battle another team, while the most unhelpful member of the losing team, will become the next hostage. A sort of competition, if you will."

"Oh!" the class burst into excitement, fired up.

"The disasters here are meant as an inconvenient distraction," he continued, "Some will be convenient for the villains, others for the heroes. Use them to your best ability to get the desired effect."

"...Disaster, huh," Seishun muttered under his breath, clenching his fist subconsciously.

Todoroki glanced at him in confusion.

"But Sir! Isn't there an extra member of the class!" Iida pointed out, "That makes things uneven!"

"Then one group will have _two_ hostages to save!" All Might laughed, "An even harder task if you ask me."

"Brutal..." they muttered.

"Now then, pick your lots and find out who your teammates of this exercise will be!"

They did as he said, glancing at the hologram that now showed their pairs.

Midoriya froze in shock.

"Me... and Kacchan?!" he panicked, glancing nervously at the irritated blonde off to the side.

"What the fuck, Deku?! Don't pick the same letter as me!" he raged.

"I- I wasn't!"

A hand outstretched to the side of Morishita, much to his surprise.

"Ah, you again?" he realized in surprise, staring at the face in front of him.

"Todoroki Shouto," he stated quietly, his hand extended, "I'm sorry if I hadn't paid attention to you during the introductions. I just thought it was weird that a kid like you would transfer so suddenly at the beginning of the week."

Seishun took his hand awkwardly, shaking it.

"Morishita Seishun," he nodded, "Ah, it's fine... I didn't really notice."

Todoroki withdrew his hand.

"Wordsworth's son, right?" he muttered, just so only the boy would hear.

"...How do you know that?" he froze.

"My father's mentioned your family's name before. The third ranked hero behind only him and All Might, himself," he gestured over to the retired male, "Well, _second_ ranked hero now. How's your sister?"

"So we're partners, huh?" Seishun ignored him, glancing up at the leaderboard, "I wonder who we'll be up against."

Todoroki stared at him weirdly, noticing what he did as he nodded in agreement.

"Who knows?"

"For the villain side- Team G, you're up first!" All Might stated, surprising the duo.

"Whoa! That's Morishita and Todoroki!" Kaminari realized in shock, excited.

"Now we'll finally see what Morishita's quirk is!" Tooru pointed out, bringing Midoriya's and Bakugou's attention over to the small crowd.

"Morishita's quirk, huh?" Bakugou growled, smirking.

"I need to write this down!" Midoriya's eyes sparkled as he took out a notebook he had conveniently taken with him from class.

"Versus..." All Might reached into a box to pick out a letter.

"Team C!"

"Who's in team C?" They turned their attention over to the board once more.

"Whoa! Bakugou and Midoriya! That's sick! What kind of luck do you even have?!" Kirishima grinned at the green haired boy in pity.

"Good luck, Midoriya- ribbit," Asui placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll need it."

"Y- yeah..." he laughed nervously, flinching at being touched by a girl.

"Hah!" Bakugou smirked in delight, "This is perfect! Now I'll roast all three of you in one day!"

His hands exploded as he punched his palm in pleasure.

"I don't think he gets the point of this exam..." Ochaco noticed nervously, Iida shaking his head next to her.

"-Young Uraraka will be the hostage!"

"What?!"

* * *

 **The first match has been picked!**

 **Who will win the first battle? Todoroki and Morishita, or Bakugou and Midoriya?**

 **How did this chapter drag on so long?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nia**


	5. Chapter V

**Just wondering, would you like to see glimpses of the rest of the matchups or just this one for the first round?**

 **Comment below.**

* * *

 **Chapter V**  
 _Windbreaker_

* * *

 **Downpour Zone**  
 **Time Left: 15 mins remaining**  
 **Match: Team G vs Team C**  
 **Hostage: Uraraka**

Heavy rainfall poured on the group as they entered the section, escorted by a grinning All Might.

Grumbling irritatedly under his breath, Bakugou glared at their opponents, plans running through his unusually calm head as he determined a way to beat the duo.

This wouldn't be a simple match. After all, the two had gotten in through recommendations, though Katsuki wasn't sure if it was because Morishita's parents might be heroes like Todoroki's father.

The only thing he asked for was that they wouldn't hold back on him, regardless of possible gaps in ability. This wouldn't be a problem for the half and half bastard, but it seemed to be the problem with the north pole fucktard now.

Man, was he looking forward to wiping that irritating smirk off his face during the upcoming battle.

If that wasn't enough, there was Deku. The damn nerd who refused to stop trying to analyze Morishita's quirk from whatever information he had heard from his dumb friends.

The same fucking weakling who had managed to make _him_ feel threatened, all because of All Might's succession quirk. Worst of all, he still managed to _lose_ to Bakugou with it.

That made him sick with irritation.

If you were going to go as far as to inherit practically the greatest quirk ever, you could at least have the damn decency not to fucking _lose_ with it. It was like an ironic joke, constantly playing in his head as the little bug found ways to temporarily surpass him in power, before being soundly crushed in the end.

Eventually, he'd end up reaching too high up to fall back down again.

Ha, as if. Katsuki wasn't gonna ever let that happen.

He'd show them all, and this match would be the start.

Taking Urataka, or whatever her name was, inside the building, All Might stated that he'd be back in a few minutes, probably to guide the moron in the basics of being a hostage or some shit like that.

He felt a nervous tap on his back.

"What?" he growled, turning to face whoever it was.

 _Deku_.

Midoriya scratched his head in anxiety.

"S- so Kacchan... I was thinking that it would be best if we made a plan before the start the battle," he worriedly started, watching his reaction.

"And?"

"W- well, it might not be wise to just fight them without one. After all, we still don't know what Morishita's quirk is or what it does," the green haired male continued.

"We know Half and Half Bastard's quirk, right?" he pointed out.

"Well, yeah... But-"

"Then it's simple. I'll fucking fight him," the explosive blonde stated calmly.

"But that's-" Midoriya panicked.

"You underestimating me, Nerd?"

"N- no, I'm not," Izuku shook his head.

"It's just," he continued, "Well, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Kacchan."

 _That damn nickname again..._

"Look Deku, I'm only gonna explain this once," Katsuki turned to face him with a mild irritation.

He nodded, gulping slightly.

"If I fight Todoroki, I can do something about his ice using my quirk, and maybe manage to avoid his fire by propelling myself using _Explosion_. If I'm right about Morishita, his quirk is something that involves some kinda forcefield wind manipulation shit. He probably can either break or deflect my explosions, meaning your close combat _Shoot Style_ can probably do some damage," he stated rationally.

"But he only did it once. How can you be so sure?" Izuku pressed in confusion.

"He did it to me, that's how I fucking guessed," Bakugou rolled his eyes, "This whole heavy hurricane bullshit atmosphere probably works to his advantage," he commented, glancing up at the rain above them.

"I guess you're probably right..." Midoriya held his chin in thought, "But something feels _off_ here..."

"What the fuck is it?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "It's probably just my imagination."

Katsuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

Finally, All Might stepped outside, signalling for the villain team some distance away to approach the 'hideout'.

The two walked off to follow him.

Morishita seemed to ask All Might a question before they got into position.

All Might nodded in response with a grin.

The bluenette then proceeded to jump, _float_ in the fucking air, and finally _levitate_ in front of the damn fifth floor of the building.

"What the fuck?!" Bakugou snapped in surprise, "Is that crap even fucking allowed?!"

"It is allowed, Young Bakugou!" All Might grinned as he walked over.

"That's what Young Morishita just asked me about," he continued, "It seems that he does not wish to hold back in this battle, recognizing your abilities."

"Only Kacchan's...?" Izuku's eyes widened in realization.

Bakugou knew what he was getting at.

Unless Half and Half explained Deku's quirk to him, Morishita should have no fucking clue as to what it does, giving them a slight advantage over them knowing Todoroki's and glimpsing his.

This was fucking great, he laughed, chuckling quietly to himself.

All Might's figure emanated a question mark as he glanced at the two in slight worry for their mental faculties.

"Now then," All Might cleared his throat, "I trust that you all have had enough time to come up with a strategy?"

They all nodded.

"Perfect!" he grinned, "I'll be your referee. Your classmates are all gathered in a suitable location where they can watch these events on a monitor," he explained.

"You'll be awarded points based on typical hero rescue," he continued, "Your criteria are; Hostage Safety, Hostage Consolation, Dramatic Entry, Villain Victory and Originality. The less your points are, the more marks will be added to the villains criteria. Any questions?"

"The fuck kind of grading is this?! Dramatic Entry?! Consolation?!" Katsuki raged.

Izuku sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly, "Just as you'd expect from All Might's grading scheme..."

"Now remember, you are heroes! A large majority of heroes are known for their impeccable timing and charismatic concern! It's your job to make the hostages feel safe and secured!"

Todoroki frowned slightly in thought.

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki waited for him to continue.

"Your time is fifteen minutes! I'll be letting you know the time every now and then so that you can be aware of how much you have left. Say it with me now; Plus Ultra!" he paused at the silence, flickering back to his weak body and coughing up blood.

He wiped it.

"Now all of you; BEGIN!"

* * *

 **Time left: 14 mins remaining**

Seishun floated in the air quietly, dimly aware of the incoming attack directed at him.

It had been a minute since their battle had started, and so far All Might's _pupil_ hadn't managed to get in a single blow as he shot in the air, ricocheting with wide leaps towards him.

Midoriya would then _miss_ as Morishita either floated out of the way, or deflected his kicks in an alternate direction.

It seemed that the duo hadn't gotten enough time to revise their strategy once he had started to randomly levitate in the air, an ability he had not previously shown.

Unfortunate for them, as it left Todoroki and him with an advantage as Midoriya apparently could not change his direction once in mid-air, seeing that the buildings were so far from each other, leaving him with enough time to leisurely dodge the encounter.

Izuku shot by again as Seishun slowed him down slightly in mid-air, rain beating on their skin.

"You _do_ realize that you're at a disadvantage against me, right?" he pointed out, well aware that he currently couldn't move.

Izuku glared uselessly, fighting against the wind pushing at him on all sides.

"As long as I'm in the air, you won't be able to reach me with your little kick tricks," Seishun stated, "Your technique, whatever it's called, seems to be made for sneak attacks rather than plain close quarters. You'd do better if you just switched with your impulsive friend over there," he pointed downwards at the blonde blasting through ice only to get impeded by fire.

He released him after he had finished speaking, flipping to the ground and skidding backwards, before jumping from wall to wall again.

"Morishita!" Midoriya called as he attempted to punch him, faking him out with a kick from above as Seishun blocked at the distraction.

 _Could it be?_ The green haired boy questioned internally, keeping his face straight.

Seishun spun in the air, sweeping his foot towards him as a guest of wind blasted him straight into a building.

Coughing, Izuku stood up, continuing his efforts as this time he shot up from below.

"Why are you holding back?" Deku yelled through the heavy weather as Morishita's eyes widened slightly, barely dodging his punch and uppercutting him in the stomach as Midoriya gasped in pain.

He quickly grabbed onto his hand, kicking the blue haired boy in his face as his guard was lowered.

Seishun snapped back to reality, waving his hand distractedly as Izuku slammed in another building, landing on debris.

 _So I was right,_ Izuku wiped the blood of the side of his mouth with a determined grin. _He can't concentrate well enough on fighting if I'm talking to him._

Seishun simply stood in the air, spitting out the red liquid as his bangs shaded his eyes from sight.

"It isn't that you don't want to win, right?" he kicked the boy in the back as Morishita punched him in irritation, not even bothering to control the wind.

 _It's like he's already blinded by something, that when I say something, he's too occupied to try to win._

"There's something else, isn't there?" Deku commented as Seishun remained silent, ice blue eyes glaring at him coldly as he forced him out of the sky with his wind.

It wasn't really because of this weakness that Izuku found it in himself to address it.

It was like the battle with Todoroki, where something had been bothering the male as he refused to use his left side, going easy on him.

However, this time it seemed to be for a different reason.

He seemed almost _afraid_ to attack him using his quirk. As if something that happened in the past kept plaguing him.

It could be that his natural hero instincts were kicking in. After all, he might end up losing if Seishun actually went all in... but he still wanted to help him get over whatever was bothering him.

He didn't want a repeat of the Hero Killer incident where he hadn't realized Iida's suffering.

That didn't mean he would quit the match, however.

"Morishi-"

"What?" the boy snapped darkly at he avoided Izuku's drop kick.

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell me, you know?" Izuku persuaded as he dodged the boy's sudden punch.

"I don't need a therapist," he spat, sweeping Midoriya off his feet as he was now on a floor of an abandoned building, bringing down his foot to kick him as Izuku rolled away, getting up to face him.

"I know that you probably don't but... I still want to help you," Izuku stated using _Full Cowl_ as he shot around the room, streaks of green following him as he charged his hand for an attack carefully, deeming it useless to try to continue using his feet.

" **Detroit SMMAAAASSSHH!** " Midoriya called as he retracted his arm to punch him.

"NO YOUNG MIDORIYA-" All Might spoke into the microphone in worry for the state of Izuku's arms.

A huge gust of wind picked up through the air as his eyes widened in shock at the white gloved hand that had caught and cancelled his attack.

"I understand that you need your arms to remain in good condition from Todoroki," Seishun revealed calmly, pulling down his green bandana from around his mouth to speak to him.

"But no, I don't need your help," Seishun stated as he spun fluidly to kick him with gale-force.

A hand snatched Midoriya out of the way as the area suddenly exploded, smoke filling the vicinity as he was dragged out of the building, plummeting through the air and fleeing the area.

* * *

 **Match 1 is now underway!**

 **Who will win the first match of this training end game? Will it be Midoriya and Bakugou or Todoroki and Morishita?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and tell me what you think!**

 **Response to Reviews**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to. :)**

 **xOphiuchusx: Sure.**

 **Chibianimefan26: Morishita is actually a boy, but his sister will come in later. I'm glad you like it!**

 **~Nia**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**  
 _One False Move_

* * *

 **Time Left: 14 mins remaining**  
 **Match: Team G vs Team C**  
 **Hostage: Uraraka**

Katsuki would never admit it, but he was having trouble fighting against Todoroki.

Everytime he managed to blast his way through the ice using his quirk, he'd end up pushed back as he tried to avoid getting hit by the fire.

While this wouldn't be that much of a problem at first, Bakugou had finally managed to pick up on the single detail that gave Todoroki an advantage and him a slight disadvantage in the fight.

It was the rain.

While the Half and Half Bastard could successfully freeze the precipitation anytime he wished, Bakugou on the other hand was having a minor problem.

The rain kept washing away his quirk.

In the Downpour section of USJ, it did exactly what it said; it kept pouring. Since Katsuki's **Explosion** ability was caused due to secreting Nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms, he found himself in great difficulty as it was wiped off almost as soon as it had been excreted.

All Might hadn't been joking when he said that the villains could have a natural advantage.

"DIE!" the blonde screamed as he broke through the ice, only for Todoroki to sweep his right arm to make another ice barrier.

The bastard could have frozen him anytime if he felt like it. He was going easy on him.

Throwing a grenade on the ground, he broke the ice, essentially creating a smoke screen to cover his movements.

Shooting up into the air using his quirk, he reached a somewhat high altitude, circling his hand over his palm.

Todoroki's eyes widened in shock as the area cleared of dust, looking up in the air and seeing him too late.

Bakugou had already fired.

" **AP Shot!** " he snarled smugly, shooting back slightly from the recoil as the blast razed the area where Todoroki was standing.

He smirked, gaining a higher altitude as he shot down through the air, explosions sending him spinning as he formed a tornado rocketing straight towards him.

"Don't fucking underestimate me! **Howitzer Impact!** " he yelled, dust wrapping around him as he spun in the center.

A giant ice wall was formed as it barely missed Katsuki, surprising him slightly as he smirked once again.

"Ha! You missed, you fucking reject!" he laughed cockily, "Now die!"

Calm brown and ice blue eyes landed on him as a hand snatched his, stopping his circular movement within the tornado. Ice froze on his arm as Todoroki lifted his left hand on fire, for another attack.

Bakugou, however, had learned from their first match.

It was the perfect chance to catch him off guard.

Putting his arms together as his lower half landed on the ground, a yellow glow shone from his palms.

" **Stun Grenade!** " he stated, a blinding light shining through the area as he exploded the ice off his gauntlet, backing away.

Todoroki couldn't see very well as the dust cleared slowly, blinking the dots out of his eyes and squinting to locate him.

"Where is he?" he muttered, spinning around 360° in an attempt to find him.

"Found you," Katsuki announced from directly behind him, exploding his hand as he brought it to his face.

Unable to see, the partial redhead waved his left arm cautiously, forcing Bakugou to move back as it headed towards the hideout recklessly.

Alerted, the blonde quickly sped before the fire using **Blast Rush Turbo** and stopping as he sent a huge blast upwards using his hand, extinguishing the fire with the rain's help.

"Watch where you fire your fucking shit!" he pointed out, zooming back towards Shoto right away.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell with my eyes still intact," Todoroki responded sarcastically as he switched to using fire to keep him back.

"Ha, ha," Bakugou rolled his eyes in annoyance, dodging as he grabbed his right arm through his hindered defense and flipped him over onto the ground.

Coughing in pain, Todoroki swiped his right hand, sending ice behind him to give him time to get up as he stood once more, now on the attack.

His vision was coming back to him.

 _Shit,_ Katsuki noticed this too as he tried to find more opportunities for close combat. He couldn't use his grenade launcher, lest he end up collapsing the buildings around them with the attack.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he blasted himself up into the air, in his opponent's blind spot, bringing his arms down over his head to slam Todoroki's.

Noticing him at the last second, Todoroki dodged, catching his hands and freezing them together as Bakugou quickly exploded them, not giving it time to set. Fire, his next option as he tried to ignite them as the gloves caught aflame, taking Katsuki aback.

Kicking him in the stomach, he wrenched his hands out from Todoroki's grip, smoothly ripping off the gloves as he stepped on them, annoyed that he had just lost his rain defense.

Things could only get harder from here.

For about the fifth time, Deku had just slammed straight into a building, likely fighting against Morishita with his One for All quirk.

They'd need a new plan- a fucking damn good one if they were ever gonna manage to pull this off.

All Might spoke in their earpieces.

"You have ten minutes left!" he announced, most likely with a grin for the mere seconds in which he could use his form.

From what he could hear, Bakugou doubted Midoriya had even heard him with the amount of noise coming from their location.

"Fine, then," Katsuki grinned as he got into a stance aiming his Grenadier at Todoroki.

Todoroki readied to block in defense.

"If that's how it is..." he smiled crazily, pulling the trigger on his gauntlet leisurely.

"Young Bakugou, it would be wise for you not to aim that at your classmates-!" All Might turned on his earpiece alone.

"I'm not gonna fucking hit him, All Might!" Katsuki growled in irritation with a sadistic grin.

Todoroki was confused, "Then why are you...?" he raised an eyebrow at his ridiculous actions.

"Young Bakugou, I'm sure you're aware that-!"

"-Yes, I fucking am!" he pulled it further.

His opponent tensed, "Bakugou. You do realize that if I dodge, you'll crush Uraraka, right?" he pointed out.

Bakugou smirked in concentration.

"Oh yeah? That's why you're not gonna fucking dodge, Icy Hot!" he altered his direction a bit.

"What are you-?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Young Bakugou-!" their teacher called worriedly, "NO YOUNG MIDORIYA-!"

"-Ha," he smirked, "Deku, huh? Well, _bombs away!_ " he ripped out the pin from the bracer all at once, diverting All Might's attention between _two_ sources.

The blast zoomed through the area, colliding powerfully with its target upon impact.

True to Katsuki's word, Todoroki did _not_ dodge when the attack barely moved _above_ his head, staring in shock and some relief as it flew over him. Whirling around, the multi-haired boy realized just what exactly, Bakugou had been aiming for, when he had fired that blast.

Where the corner part of the building's roof once stood, was an opening, debris clattering away from the inside, due to its angle. A space in which the hero team could get through when needed.

"What...?"

Stunned, Todoroki quickly turned around in realization, noticing the strange absence of the loud-mouthed male and seeing him nowhere to be found.

An explosion echoed nearby as he directed himself to face it, noticing two small blurs disappearing from a building.

He relaxed his nerves, calming down slightly.

A distraction.

And it seemed the both of them had fallen right for it.

"N- nine minutes are left..." All Might stuttered in bewilderment over their connection, shocked.

 _Nine minutes, huh? I wonder how Morishita is doing over there..._ he mulled silently, glancing at the ruined building somewhat nearby.

"Oi!" his teammate called in the distance, gaining his attention.

 _Speak of the devil..._ Todoroki thought to himself as he watched him approach, landing next to him with slight bruises all over him.

"So he got you too, huh?" Seishun observed, noticing the hole in the building.

He nodded, "Yeah. What now? Should we go after them."

The blue haired boy shook his head in response.

"Nah, I've got that covered," he nudged his thumb over his shoulder pointedly.

"Alright..." Todoroki nodded again, this time in slight suspicion for his unusual actions.

He would trust him... _For now_ , at least.

* * *

Midoriya's eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was dragging him haphazardly through the air.

"K- Kacchan?!" he exclaimed in surprise, stunned by the realization.

"Be quiet!" Katsuki hissed, as they landed on the ground, covering his mouth to make him shut up as they ran in a building.

Once he was sure that he had not been followed, he let him go, marching up a flight of stairs silently.

"W- wait! Kacchan!" Midoriya called in confusion, running up after him and tripping slightly.

At the top stood Katsuki, waiting on him impatiently and tapping his foot with arms crossed.

"What the fuck is taking you so long? We don't have all day," he snapped, opening the door to a room and closing it once they were inside.

"Explain," he spat angrily once they had gotten there.

"Explain?" Deku didn't understand, "Explain what exactly?"

"You're the fucking analyst, aren't you? Do you have a way for us to beat them or not?" he snapped, setting off an explosion in his hand.

Izuku panicked, "W- well, I never thought you'd listen to me, Kacchan-"

"Yeah?" Katsuki loomed menacingly over him, "Well it won't happen again."

"R- right..."

"You're his fucking friend, aren't you-? Don't think I didn't see your little hero fest over there- You've seen his quirk in action. Make a fucking plan already so I can beat them to a pulp!"

"Okay!" Izuku relented, "Geez..."

An irk mark popped up on Bakugou's face.

 _It must really be biting him that he has to ask me for help..._ Midoriya noticed, glancing at him.

This seemed to further tick him off.

"And just so we're clear; I'm not asking for your fucking help- so don't start thinking you're better than me, got it?" he stressed in irritation.

"Yeah," Izuku nodded, his lips twitching upwards.

Katsuki looked at him expectantly.

"Well, it isn't much..." he started, "but I've noticed that Morishita can't exactly focus on battle, with distractions. Then again, I don't really need to tell you that, now do I?" he laughed slightly.

Bakugou gripped his hand in a fist angrily.

"S- so I think that we should switch opponents. My quirk isn't exactly suited to deal with Morishita like yours... isn't really to Todoroki," he had a hand on his chin in thought.

"Say that again and I'll fry you. Go on," he urged, withholding his anger.

"R- right. I was thinking; since both Morishita and Todoroki are talented enough to be recommended students, our best bet would be for us to take them by surprise, when they let their guards down," he explained.

"Let their guards down?" Bakugou narrowed his eyes in interest, "And how do we make them do that?"

"Simple; though this plan will require your cooperation, Kacchan."

He nodded reluctantly.

"To get them to let their guards down, we have to let them think that we're still attacking the same member. By going around Morishita silently, we could make it seem like we're doing a joint attack, when in reality, you'll be throwing me at him. This should affirm the assumption that I asked you to help me make a sneak attack, and you're going to fight Todoroki after."

"What's wrong with that?" Katsuki was confused, "That's the same fucking shit, Deku-"

"- _However,_ rather than actually fight Morishita, I'll zoom straight past to Todoroki, taking him off guard with a frontal attack-"

Bakugou's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Meanwhile, as Morishita is distracted by the attack, _you_ come in and take him by surprise by fighting him in the air. Unless we give them a chance to recover, they shouldn't be able to- and if things go that well, we can take them out and rescue Uraraka from the opening you created without breaking down the locked door," Midoriya looked at him for his opinion, "Well? What do you think?"

 _That was the plan I came up with... But still, something's doesn't feel right,_ Izuku thought worriedly to himself as he waited for his opinion.

"Take my bracer," Katsuki said calmly, throwing the item over to Deku as he barely managed to catch the item.

"K- Kacchan?" he asked in surprise.

"I've stored up a blast in that one while I'm recharging the other. It should help you against the Half and Half Bastard at that air height. It won't injure him severely from so far high, but it should pack a damn good punch once it hits," he stated, "I assume you remember how to use it, right nerd?"

"Y- yeah," he nodded, putting it on over his glove and weighing it against his arm.

 _That's right... I've been thinking of using_ _ **Detroit Smash**_ _, haven't I? I haven't been using_ _ **Shoot Style**_ _that long, so the habit's hard to break, I guess,_ Midoriya realized what he had been thinking of sheepishly.

"Ha, let's show these bastards who they're _really_ messing with," Katsuki smirked as he opened a window to take off from in the building, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Right," the verdette nodded in agreement, holding on to Bakugou by the arm as they flew through the air.

 _But still, what am I missing?_ He questioned his gut feeling in confusion.

* * *

 **Bakugou and Midoriya go on the attack!**

 **When Midoriya thinks something could go wrong, what could it possibly be in this elaborate scheme?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**

 **Response to review**

 **RGSLOL: Thanks! The female OC will come in later in the plot in the main arc. Think of it as a sort of whole arc rather than just a Midoriya X OC alone.**

 **~Nia**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**  
 _Right or Wrong?_

* * *

 **Time left: 7 mins remaining.**  
 **Match: Team G vs Team C**  
 **Hostage: Uraraka**

"You have seven minutes remaining, heroes!" All Might warned them of the countdown, "Time's running out!"

Holding a hand to his chin in thought, Midoriya tried to find what was off with the equation.

He glanced up at Bakugou in worry.

"Hey Kacchan?" he called out.

"What?" Katsuki snapped in annoyance.

"We're in the Downpour Zone of USJ, right?" the green haired boy asked for confirmation.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" crimson-red eyes glared down at him as they flew.

"Then why is it we aren't being hit by any rain right now?"

Bakugou remained silent.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he scoffed out his answer.

"How the fuck should I know? It's probably just some eye of the storm bullshit. Quit overthinking crap," he refocused himself back on his current task of keeping them airborne.

"Still..." Midoriya trailed off in thought, "Does something feel off to you?"

"...Like what?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Izuku tried to explain the feeling, "Maybe I _am_ just overthinking things..."

"Tch," Katsuki moved his angry gaze off of him and onto the dark 'skies'.

 _Come to think of it... What exactly_ ** _is_** _Morishita's quirk?_ Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows. _Is manipulating the wind really all there is to it?_

He recalled overhearing the bluenette mutter something after All Might had explained the terms of the match.

"... _Disaster, huh?_ "

Izuku wasn't sure what he had meant, but he had a feeling it wasn't out of coincidence that led the exchange student to comment on it passingly.

The boy had even gone as far as to ask their teacher if flying was allowed in their match, leaping up in the air and floating as if in water. It was unusual- the way he used his quirk.

Almost as if rather than wind _manipulation_ , he was _parting_ the air instead.

Wind _breaking_.

If what he was thinking was true, it would explain why the air had felt so still inside of their makeshift hideout. There hadn't even been the salty scent of rain, despite the window being slightly cracked open.

If wind-breaking was _actually_ Morishita's ability, like he currently suspected, there were probably several different ways in which it could be used.

It wouldn't be farfetched to say that he could even direct the sound of their conversation to himself; eavesdropping, despite Kacchan's cautious attempts to go unnoticed.

They could know their plan, and the two of them wouldn't even know it.

"Wait, Kacchan! We should think about this!" Midoriya warned in alarm.

"Huh?!" Bakugou snapped in disbelief, "Didn't you hear All Might?! We don't have fucking time to think over shit!"

He shook his head, trying to get the point across.

"That's not it. It's possible that Todoroki and Morishita know our plan already!"

"Hah?" he raised an eyebrow, scowling, "The fuck do you mean they know our plan? You just fucking said it a few minutes ago!"

A vein pulsed in Katsuki's head as his eye twitched in anger.

"That's just it, Kacchan!" Midoriya raised his voice pointedly, "Morishita's quirk may not be what we think it is!"

Bakugou couldn't believe the words that were coming out of this guy's mouth.

Gripping Deku's hand in a painful hold, his palm heated up slightly, tempted to blow it off right then and there.

"So you're saying that we just fucking quit then?!" he grinned insanely, noticing the amount of violent things he could do to this nerd this high in the air.

Such as sending him falling to his doom, for example.

Midoriya shivered slightly, sweating in fear.

"N- no! I'm not-!" he panicked, trying to explain himself.

"Less than seven minutes. Seven fucking minutes, Deku! And you're telling me we need a better plan?!" the rage was visible in his eyes.

"We can't fight them if we don't have a good plan!" Izuku protested, regretting being put on a team with Katsuki in the first place.

A sick smirk spread on Bakugou's face as he noticed something in the distance.

"You want a better plan, huh?! Here's a good one!" he laughed, speeding up his reckless rampage.

"Hey fucker!"

"Wait! Kacchan!"

"Take this!" Katsuki called out gleefully, satisfied with his actions.

And Izuku was sent tumbling down in his great rage.

* * *

Todoroki glanced up at his partner, observing the strange 'calling' hand movement he was doing in the air.

Unsure what to think about it, the half silverette awkwardly called him out on it, slightly concerned for his sanity.

"Uh... dude... what are you doing?" Shoto questioned from the ground below, reminding him of his presence.

"Hm?" Morishita snapped out of his trance, "Did you say something?"

"I asked you what you were doing," he responded calmly.

"What I was doing...? Oh it must have weirded you out, huh?" Seishun realized belatedly.

"Yeah," Todoroki nodded bluntly.

"Nothing important really," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Though I guess I should tell you this much..."

"Huh?"

"Just keep your guard up for a few more minutes, alright?" Morishita suggested, folding his hands behind his head.

"Why...?" Todoroki was confused.

"Just trust me."

"To be honest, I don't," he stated without shame.

"Well, that's kinda harsh. Don't you think?" Seishun sweatdropped at his honesty.

"No."

"Ah, of course..."

An awkward silence settled over the duo.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that. Okay?" Todoroki finally spoke up, breaking it first.

"Like what?"

"You know, that whole villain business," he explained horribly.

Seishun nodded neutrally, "I didn't take it that way."

"You didn't?"

"No," Morishita informed him, putting his hands back at his sides once again.

"...Why did you tell me to keep up my guard?" the son of Endeavor asked in confusion, not seeing the point.

"Oh, that's because they're nearby," the azulette stated, dimly aware of the annoying sounds being made some distance away.

"They're near? But how do you-?"

"You didn't notice?" Morishita raised his eyebrows in surprise, "It's kinda hard _not_ to hear them."

Noticing the voices of irritated bickering, slowly coming closer, Todoroki realized what the boy had meant, sighing in exasperation.

Deciding they were distracted enough, he waited until they had finally arrived before taking any sort of action.

He didn't feel like dealing with Bakugou as it was.

 _They're here,_ Seishun glanced behind him warily, noticing the dripping sadism from the presence behind him.

"Hey fucker!" the enraged voice of Bakugou Katsuki called, making him spin around in bewilderment.

"Wait! Kacchan!" Midoriya warned in worry and slight fear as he was hefted by his arm and swiftly sailed over his shoulder to their target.

"Take this!" he grinned, watching as the young boy flew face first towards Morishita.

"A joint attack?" Todoroki was surprised as he got into a stance, prepared to fight Bakugou again.

"Todoroki look out!" Seishun yelled in warning, barely avoiding Midoriya's blow.

"What?" Shoto's eyes snapped up in shock as he belatedly realized his state of peril.

"Well, no turning back now..." Midoriya steeled himself, fixing his position in the air to his feet and aiming the grenadier bracer.

 _Where the heck is All Might?_ Seishun wondered, quickly preparing to divert the blast.

"Like hell you will!" Bakugou interrupted, quickly slamming his fist straight into his side to throw him off.

Morishita coughed up blood.

" **Giant Ice Wall!** " Todoroki quickly moved to cut off Midoriya's movement.

" **One For All Full Cowl!** " Izuku shouted, pushing off of the ice and firing the grenade blast from another direction.

* * *

 **Midoriya makes his move!**

 **What exactly is Morishita's quirk, and could Izuku be right about its uses?**

 **Remember to favourite, follow and review!**

 **A/n: This was a short chapter, (probably not even good) but I'm not really feeling the inspiration after being sick for so long today.**

 **~Nia**


End file.
